The invention relates to a device for checking units composed of a plurality of parts, in particular of a plurality of individual objects, material layers or the like, for example cigarette groups, bobbins, material webs etc., with respect to complete and/or correct formation in a checking device with a checking member which has a number of light-sensitive checking elements, and with an evaluation device.
In packaging technology, it is necessary, principally in conjunction with packaging machines, for different objects to be checked with respect to correct formation, but also with respect to consumption (for example packaging material). Mechanical checking members previously used are no longer suitable for high-capacity packaging machines of newer generations. For this reason, increasing use is being made of optoelectronic monitoring members in order to check objects with respect to their correct formation continuously or from time to time.
Multiphase monitoring and checking tasks also have to be carried out in packaging cigarettes. Thus, for each cigarette pack it is necessary for the complete and correct assembly of cigarette groups to be monitored, and for the correct configuration of the packaging material to be monitored etc.